Love Needs Sacrifice
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Jika tidak cinta maka tidak akan ada pengorbanan, sama halnya dengan Naruto yang mencintai Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Naruto yang banyak berkorban untuk Sakura, dan Sakura yang juga banyak berkorban untuk Naruto walau dia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu bukan manusia. Ia mencintai mahluk abadi pemakan darah/NaruSaku-ever/OOC/AU/Rated/T semi M/Vampire fic more. Don't like? DON'T READ!


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Genre : Romance & Drama. Rated : T semi M. WARNING : OOC. AU. Mainstream theme. Vampirr fic.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

 _ **Love Needs Sacrifice**_

* * *

Gelap, dingin dan menegangkan. Di dalam hutan rimba tersebut tampak bayangan hitam melesat begitu cepat menyusuri pepohonan. Bayangan itu sangat gesit, larinya bagaikan kilat yang menyambar. Dua pemburu iblis dibuat kewalahan untuk menangkapnya. Salah satu dari mereka berdua tampak menggeram frustasi, muak karena merasa dipermainkan oleh mahluk abadi tersebut. 1 lawan 2, namun yang 1 lebih kuat dan cepat berlari. Sebagai manusia biasa mereka berdua tak mungkin bisa menandingin cekepatan sang lawan.

Pria berwajah _baby face_ melompat turun dari batang pohon, sementara temannya yang bersurai kuning panjang dengan gaya ponytail masih terus berlari memburu target, sekali gus alat untuk pengalih perhatian.

 **Klekk**

Dia mengeluarkan senjata api dari saku jas miliknya, lalu mengisi peluru yang bertuliskan mantra ke dalam pistol tersebut. Inilah senjata paling mujarap untuk membasmi makhluk penghisap darah dalam sekejap, pemburu vampire akan menggunakan senjata tersebut bila sang lawan tak lagi bisa diajak kerja sama.

 **Ctekk**

Laki-laki itu mengatupkan tempat peluru, menguncinya di dalam..

 **Srrtt..**

Tempat peluru milik pistol tersebut berputar cepat, memposisikan peluru pada laras. —Sasori mengerahkan laras pistol tersebut ke arah vampire di ujung sana. Sebelah matanya tertutup untuk menepatkan sang target yang semakin jauh, namun masih bisa dijangkau dengan senjata pamungkas miliknya. Setelah benar-benar menepatkan sang sasaran, dengan perlahan telunjuk miliknya menarik pelatuk.

Selang beberapa detik sebuah peluru melaju cepat menyusul sasaran di depan mata. Tidak terdengar suara tembakan atau semacamnya, karena senjata tersebut telah dirancang dengan apik.

 **JLEBB!**

Mahluk bejubah hitam itu jatuh terjembab ketika benda tajam menusuk dada bagian belakangnya. Tepat mengenai jantung, dan ereksinya begitu cepat hingga beberapa saat kemudian kobaran api menjalari seluruh tubuh pucatnya. Dia terguling-guling sambil merintih keras, merasakan panas terdasyat yang membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

"ARGGHHHH!"

Deidara mendarat dengan sempurna di dekat vampire tersebut berguling-guling. Ia mendecih. "Rasakan itu." Ucapnya dengan nada geram. Cukup mahluk itu mempermainkan mereka berdua, dan sekarang dia harus merasakan hukuman dari Tuhan. Mahluk keparat seperti mereka memang harus dimusnahkan dengan cara yang keji, itu juga masih belum seberapa untuk pembayaran atas apa telah yang mereka lakukan kepada manusia.

Melenyapkan manusia dengan cara menghisap darah adalah perbuatan nista yang tidak termaafkan. Neraka jahanam yang menanti para mahluk-mahluk keparat itu di alam baka kelak.

"Kau terlalu liar.." Deidara melirik Sasori disebelahnya. Dia tersenyum sambil memandang remeh mahluk penghisap darah tersebut.

"Ggrhhh." Dia menggeram sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasori dengan sepasang mata merah miliknya. "Kau akan merasakannya. Tunggulah saat hari itu tiba, dan rasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayang. AKU MENGUTUKMU.. ARGGHHHH." Tubuhnya hangus merata menjadi debu-debu halus di lalap oleh api. Hutan kembali gelap gulita, sunyi dan sepi kini menemani kedua pemburu muda tersebut.

"Hehh, apa yang barusan dia katakan.." Sasori menatap jijik debu putih bekas mahluk tadi lenyap. Sebuah kutukan? Sebagai penegak keberan tidak ada salahnya ia membasmi mahluk-mahluk pemakan darah seperti mereka. Satu jiwa vampire telah musnah, namun tak sebanding dengan nyawa manusia yang melayang oleh perbuatan mereka. Keadilan untuk manusia harus ditegakan, jika tidak maka dunia ini akan kosong tanpa jiwa para manusia.

"Ayo kita pulang.." Sasori berbalik membelakangi Deidara, lalu berjalan menyusuri jalanan hutan. Laki-laki berambut panjang itu masih diam di tempat, merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka kelak. Mungkinkah vampire tak bersalah yang mereka habisi?

Ada dua jenis vampire, yang 1 penghisap darah manusia dan yang 1 lagi penghisap darah hewan.

Vampire penghisap darah manusia tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa meminum darah manusia, tetapi kalau vampire penghisap darah hewan dapat bertahan hidup dengan cara saling berbagi darah dari sesama.

Sekali pun vampire penghisap darah hewan, bagi Sasori mereka tidak layak hidup dan harus dimusnahkan. Mereka mahluk penghisap darah yang sangat mengganggu ketentraman kota ini, karena itu jika salah satu dari mereka ditemukan sedang berkeliaran bebas maka harus cepat dimusnahkan. Vampire jenis apapun itu, Sasori tak memandang bulu dan akan langsung melenyapkannya dalam sejekap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membukanya Sasori kembali menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Sembari melangkah masuk ia melepaskan rompi yang membungkus tubuhnya, kemudian ia gantungkan di lemari belakang pintu. Ia menghembuskan nafas, merasa lelah setelah bermain kucing-kungingan tadi. Memang tidak mudah menangkap vampire, namun berkat kenekatan hati ia melakukannya sampai berhasil.

Sasori melakukan itu semua juga demi keluarga. Mahluk-mahkul itu harus takut kepadanya agar berfikir puluhan kali sebelum melukai salah satu keluarganya, terutama adik perempuannya. Tidak ada kata ampun untuk merek bila berani menganggu adik kecilnya.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika indera penciumannya menangkap dengan samar bau vampire. Bau itu berasal dari kamar adiknya, dan ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya terjadi.

Sekali lagi Sasori melakukannya. Membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan cepat untuk melihat keadaan adiknya di dalam sana. Dan seperti kemarin, dia baik-baik saja. Bahkan sedang terlelap dengan nyaman di atas ranjang tersebut. Ia mengerutkan dahi, merasa heran apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Jika ada bau vampire lalu di mana mahluk itu bersembunyi?

"Harus 'kah aku menggeledah kamar ini lagi?" Tanya lelaki itu entah kepada siapa. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Hahh, percuma saja aku geledah bila yang aku cari tak pernah ketemu." Gumamnya kemudian menuntup kembali pintu tersebut. Sakura bisa saja terganggu bila ia melalukan hal itu lagi, seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sementara di dalam sana Sakura terlihat masih tidur, setelah beberapa lama kemudian gadis itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk sembari memegang tenggorokan, merasakan panas seperti terbakar. Lagi-lagi siksaan ini menganggunya.

"Uhh, aku haus.." Dia berdesis geram. Sial sekali, kenapa harus malam-malam begini. Sakura beranjak turun meninggalkan ranjang, lalu berjalan dengan malas-malasan keluar dari kamar. Ia ingin mencari makanan di dapur. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dia tiba di dapur, dan langsung menggeledah isi kulkas.

"Susu..." Sakura mencari-cari yang dibutuhkan olehnya. "Aku mau susu." Racaunya seperti sedang mengigau. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum begitu mendapatkannya, dan segera membuka segelnya lalu meneguk isinya dengan rakus. Seperti orang yang tidak minum selama berhari-hari. Setelah menghabiskannya Sakura membuang kotak kosong tersebut, dan kembali ke kamar usai menutup pintu kulkas.

"Hoamm..." Gadis itu meregangkan badan, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya melalui piyama tipis yang dikenakan. Dia menutup pintu kamar, dan melangkah masuk menuju letak ranjang. Saat tiba dia langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di sana, lalu menarik selimut tebal dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya untuk melindungi dari dinginnya cuaca malam ini.

Melihat gadis itu kembali terlelap, seseorang yang sejak tadi berdiri di balkon kamar tersenyum. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dia melesat bagaikan sambaran kilat. Begitu cepat hingga tak terlihat. Tidak lupa ditangannya terdapat kotak susu bekas milik Sakura tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CKIIT!**

Tubuh Sakura terdorong ke depan begitu Sasori mengehentikan mobilnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura menatap bengis ke arahnya. "Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar lelaki itu dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja, tidak sadar betapa geramnya sang adik saat ini.

"Jika tidak berniat mengantarku sebaiknya kau biarkan saja aku pergi sendiri tadi." Sasori mengorek telinga, acuh terhadap omelan tersebut. Tentu saja Sakura kesal, tadi pagi Sasori begitu memaksa ingin mengantarnya ke kampus tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah di turunkan di tengah jalan seperti ini. "Cih, kau urusi saja perburuanmu yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa itu." Kemudian gadis itu turun dari mobil dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Sasori sampai berjengit dibuatnya.

"Hey, ini uang untuk bayar taxi." Sasori melongokan kepala keluar dari jendela. Sakura melempar picingan setajam mata pisau padanya. Ia meringis mendapat tatapan mematikan itu.

"TIDAK MAU!" Pekik gadis itu geram, dengan cepat Saaori menarik kepala merahnya masuk ke dalam.

"Sshh, iss.. dia kasar sekali." Ia bergumam singkat lalu menginjak pedal gas dan berputar arah dari jalan menuju kampus Sakura. "Maaf ya adikku sayang, barusan Deidara melihat mahluk itu lagi. Aku harus menangkapnya dan membakarnya di bawah sinar matahari." Sangat langka mendapatkan vampire di siang hari, karena kebanyakan dari mereka takut terbakar saat terkena matahari. Sebagian ada pula yang dapat berkeliaran bebas ketika siang setelah mahluk-mahluk itu menggunakan penangkal. Contohnya seperti cincin, kalung, gelang atau anting-anting. Mereka mahluk yang licik.

Gadis itu menghentak-hentakan kaki di trotar, lemampiaskan kekesalannya di sana. Baginya tidak ada untungnya Sasori membunuh vampire jika mereka tidak pernah ada habisnya di dunia ini. Kakaknya itu tidak punya hati bila sudah berhadapan dengan vampire, dia akan membunuh vampire jenis apapun itu. Katanya mereka sama-sama mahluk penghisap darah, jadi harus di basmi. Entah kenapa dia bisa sebegitu dendamnya kepada mahluk-mahluk abadi itu.

Sakura membalik badan dengan cepat, melihat kebelakangnya ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki di sana. Ia mendengus keras, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia lagi. Seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Jidat.." Gadis itu memutar mata. Naruto berlari pelan menghampirinya. "Hey, tunggu aku." Ia meraih lengan Sakura, menahan langkah dia untuknya. Gadis itu mendesah malas, lalu dengan ogah-ogahan menatap sebal ke arahnya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah cantik itu tampak masam pagi ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan.."

Naruto mendengus. Ia tak suka di tatap seperti itu oleh Sakura. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Tegurnya terhadap Sakura. Dia menghembuskan nafas, dan melembutkan tatapannya untuk pria itu. Naruto nyengir lebar. "Nahh, gitu kan cantik." Lagi-lagi Sakura memutar mata. Apa yang dia inginkan darinya coba?

"Langsung pada intinya saj— ehhh!" Kalimat Sakura urung terlontar ketika pria itu menarik pinggang kecilnya, lalu merapatkan tubuh mereka. "B-baka, apa yang k-kau lakukan." Ia tergagap, terlebih ketika melihat seringai sexy yang menghiasi paras tampan Naruto. Sial, kalau sudah begini bagaimana ia bisa membebaskan diri. Sejujurnya, ia lemah bila berhadapan dengan lelaki pirang itu. Selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura kuat dan angkuh di depan dia.

"Ternyata sesulit ini menghadapi seorang gadis _tsundere_." Menyadari lelaki itu semakin dekat dengannya, Sakura menahan pergerakan dia melalui sentuhan bibir. Naruto mengecup jari-jemari mungil dipermukaan bibirnya, membuat wajah empunya merona seketika.

"M-menjauh dariku." Sakura mencuri-curi tatapan Naruto, merasa tak sanggup bila langsung menatapnya. Mata itu selalu berhasil menghipnotisnya, karena itu ia mencoba bertahan dari tatapan tersebut. Dengan cara menghindari tatapan Naruto maka pertahanannya akan kokoh sampai tiba pada batasnya.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukannya, lalu kau mau apa?" Seringai Naruto semakin lebar. Memojokan Sakura adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk ia lakukan.

Gadis itu membuang muka ke arah samping. Untunglah pagi-pagi begini jalanan masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang lalu-lalang tak jauh dari trotoar— tempat mereka berdiri.

"Akan kuputuskan kalungmu.."

Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Khee.. kau mampu?" Ia menggenggam tangan mulus tersebut, lalu membuka jari-jemarinya.

"Tentu saja aku mampu.." Sakura menggigit bibir. _"Baka, apa yang aku katakan."_ Batinnya memprotes atas perkataan dari mulut lancangnya. Terlalu munafik untuk mengaku mampu bila sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mampu.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan untukmu." Lelaki itu menarik tangannya, menurunkannya kebagian leher— tempat di mana jimat itu terpasang. Degup jantung Sakura semakin liar dan tak beratur. Naruto nekat sekali ingin memutuskan kalungnya menggunakan tangan Sakura. Tapi, apakah gadis itu benar-benar mampu melakukannya walau mendapat dorongan.

Buktikan..

"Hentikan!" Sakura menarik tangannya ketika baru menyentuh sedikit dari ujung batu akik milik kalung tersebut. "Kau mau mati?" Ia menadahkan kepala, menatap lelaki kelewat putih itu dengan dahi menyerngit.

"Bukan 'kah kau sendiri yang menginginkannya.." Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura untuk menahan tatapannya. "Apa aku salah menuruti keinginanmu?" Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, namun sangat tipis.

"Tentu saja salah bila yang kau lakukan itu tidak benar.." Gadis itu meremas kemeja yang Naruto kenakan. "Dasar bodoh." Umpatnya terhadap pria itu sambil menatapnya dengan sinis.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku bodoh karena dirimu.." Ia menaikan dagu Sakura, semakin mendekatkan bibir gadis itu padanya. Lihatlah siapa yang telah memakan sendiri kata-katanya tadi. "Kenapa kau terlihat kesal? Ada apa?" Naruto tahu Sakura sedang kesal. Tentu saja, sebagai mahluk yang memiliki kelebihan serta kekurangan ia dapat merasakan apa yang kini tengah Sakura rasakan. Mereka telah terikat dalam hubungan rahasia. Hubungan yang tidak boleh diketahui Sasori, jika tidak Naruto akan mati sia-sia di tangan pemburu kejam itu.

"Lupakan kekesalanku.." Sembari menyentuh bibir merah Naruto, Sakura berjinjit— ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan wajah tampannya. "Umm, aku mau 'itu'." Jujur saja, Sakura bahkan tak sadar dengan tindakannya saat ini. Menarik-narik baju Naruto dengan bibir memonyong dan mata terpejam. Tatapan dari mata merah tadi telah menghipnotisnya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Mau apa?" Godanya.

"Bibirmu.." Begitu bodohnya Sakura meminta hal tersebut di tempat umum. Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan menghimpit dada Sakura sampai sesak. "Naruto, cium aku..." Pinta gadis itu manja. Naruto memajukan kepala, menuruti permintaan Sakura dengan senang hati.

Bibir kedunya saling menempel, dan sang wanita langsung melumat daging kenyal milik sang lawan. Lembut dan nikmat, selalu rasa tersebut yang berpadu ketika mereka berciuman. Begitu rakusnya Sakura MEMAKAN bibir Naruto, bahkan sampai menghisapnya. Serakus dan seganas apapun Sakura mencium, Naruto akan selalu sanggup mengimbanginya. Sangat tidak sebanding bila disetarakan kekuatan mereka. Wanita itu lemah, dan laki-lakilah yang pantas mendominasi.

Sesekali mengalah juga tidak apa-apa, malah menjadi menyenangkan melihat sang wanita menguasai permainan..

 **Plukk!**

Sosis bakar itu telepas dari pegangan sang bocah tanpa disadari oleh empunya. Makanan lezat tersebut sukses mendarat sempurna diaspal. Laki-laki cilik disebelahnya segera menutup kedua mata sang gadis, melarangnya untuk menyaksikan adegan dewasa di depan mata mereka.

Keduanya sama-sama cengo. Apa-apaan kedua kakak itu, berciuman di tempat umum seperti ini..

"Nee, kalian sedang apa?"

Sontak, Sakura langsung mendorong dada bidang Naruto begitu mendengar teguran tersebut. Ia menoleh dan menunduk, menatap kedua bocah cilik disamping mereka. Seketika rona di pipinya semakin pekat, selang beberapa saat kemudian ia mencubit gemas perut Naruto. Empunya berjengit ketika menerima cubitan keras tersebut.

"Adeh.. adedehh."

Gadis cilik di sana menepis tangan sang laki-laki yang tak henti menutup matanya. Dia melempar tatapan tajam terjadap si pelaku, hanya sesaat kemudian tatapannya mengarah ke depan. Bocah laki-laki berambit hitam jabrik itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Apa salahku coba?" Gumam bocah tersebut, tak merasa bersalah kepada gadis kecil disebelahnya.

"Ghhh, dasar MESUM!"

Wajah Naruto semakin memucat. "Apa salahku coba?"

Puas memulas perut sexy Naruto, kemudian Sakura berlari meninggalkan dia yang tengah merintih di sana. Ia melangkah sembari menutup wajah menggunakan kedua tangan.."Bodoh! Bodoh! Sakura bodoh!" Dan merutuki diri sendiri. Bodoh sekali dirinya melakukan hal gila itu. Meminta sebuah ciuman dari mahluk pucat itu dengan manja. Astaga, semua gara-gara tatapan tadi. Tatapan tajam yang menghipnotis dari sepasang mata merah. Mata itu sakti sekali.

Atau yang sebenarnya Sakura terlalu MUNAFIK untuk mengakui bagaimana perasaannya kepada Naruto. Yeah, tentu saja begitu. Mata vampire sama sekali tidak sakti, namun cinta vampire lah yang sakti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menyeruput teh panas, lalu meletakannya kembali di atas meja setelah mencicipinya. Ia duduk menaikan kedua kaki di atas sofa. Merogoh isi tas, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa benda tajam dari dalam sana. Semua itu adalah keperluannya untuk melenyapkan para mahluk penghisap darah. Ada beberapa jimat bantuan, terutama peluru yang telah diberi mantra dan beberapa benda tajam lainnya. Jika sudah dikasih mantra maka akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban bila vampire keparat itu lolos dari kematian.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu ya.." Kizashi ikut duduk disebelah Sasori. Kelaki setengah baya itu meletakan secangkir kopi hangat di meja. Ia menatap ke arah sang putra. "Sebelumnya kau tak sudi mengikuti jejak Ayahmu, tapi sekarang kau datang menyerahkan diri." Masih teringat dengan jelas olehnya, kejadian beberapa tahun lalu saat Sasori datang kepadanya dan memutuskan untuk memusnahkan mahluk penghisap darah bersamanya.

"Sejak kejadian itu kini aku tidak lagi memiliki hati.." Sasori menghembus debu yang bersarang disela-sela pistol miliknya. "Cukup sekali aku tertipu." Ia mengelap pistol tersebut, mengusapnya dengan lembut agar tidak lecet. "Kedepannya aku yang akan menipu mereka, lalu menghabisi satu persatu diantara mereka." Diam-diam ia menyeringai iblis. Dendam ini menguatkan hatinya yang goyah.

Kizashi tersenyum lebar. Bersyukur kejadian itu menimpa Sasori, karena kejadian itulah sang putra mau bekerja sama dengannya untuk membasmi vampire.

3 tahun lalu Sasori pernah jatuh cinta kepada seorang wanita, ternyata cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Namun setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan, bahkan Sasori sudah sangat mencintai wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saat di malam hari dia menemukan sang kekasih sedang melakukan ritual yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Wanita itu menghisap darah manusia tanpa belas kasih, dan menyerapnya sampai habis hingga manusia itu tewas mengenaskan.

Saat ingin menolong, wanita itu malah berbalik menyerangnya. Ingin mejadikan dirinya sama dengan mahluk biadab itu. Sebagai manusia yang masih memiliki akal sehat tentu saja Sasori langsung menghabisinya saat itu. Tak mudah menghadapi vampire itu, dia bahkan pernah cidera parah setelah bertarung mati-matian dengan kekasihnya. Wanita pengkhianat yang sampai detik ini masih ia benci. Kebencian dan dendam merubah jati diri Sasori menjadi seroang pembunuh. Puluhan vampire mati sia-sia di tangannya, entah vampire jenis apa saja yang telah ia habisi tanpa ampun.

Kizahsi menepuk bahu lebar Sasori. "Aku bangga memiliki seorang putra seperti dirimu. Kau kuat dan tangguh, untuk itu jagalah adikmu dengan baik." Ia tersenyum, dan sang putra balas tersenyum padanya.

Lain halnya dengan kisah Sasori. Cerita kehidupan Kizashi Haruno jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang pernah Sasori alami. Lagi-lagi sebuah kematian yang menimbulkan ambisi. Balas dendam Kizashi tak pernah usai sampai kapan pun, dendamnya yang begitu mendalam kepada mahluk-mahluk keparat itu terus berlanjut tanpa ujung.

Ibu dari kedua anaknya tewas di tangan vampire. Pada saat persalinan Sakura berlangsung mereka nekat menyerang Istrinya, lalu menghabisinya tanpa ampun. Mereka menghisap darah Isitrinya sampai habis tak bersisa, setelah kenyang mahluk keparat itu pun pergi meninggalkan raga kosongnya begitu saja.

"Benar-benar biadab!"

Sasori melirik Kizashi, dan mendapati sang Ayah tengah meremat genggaman eratnya. Ia mengerti penderitaan yang dialami oleh pria itu. Maaf saja untuk masa lalu karena mata hatinya telah dibutakan oleh BELAS KASIH. Selagi belum terlambat ia akan berjuang keras bersama Ayahnya untuk melenyapkan para vampire dari muka bumi ini. Mereka tidak boleh kalah dari para iblis tersebut, karena hanya beberapa saja dari mereka— para manusia yang mengetahui mahluk pemburu darah. Manusia terlalu terlena dengan dunia sendiri, hingga buta dengan apa yang terjadi disekitar.

 **Klakk!**

Setelah menarik pelatuk kemudian Sasori memasukan kembali pistol miliknya ke dalam tas. Masih ada beberapa yang belum ia kerjakan, namun rasanya ia lelah sekali setelah berburu di hutan bersama teman-teman. Pemuda itu meregangkang tubuh untuk melancarkan aliran darah. Tubuhnya serasa kaku kerana kelelahan.

"Ayah, lagi-lagi aku mencium bau vampire di kamar Sakura.." Sasori menghempas punggung lebarnya di badan sofa.

Kizashi meraih cangkir kopi miliknya. "Apa kau menemukan petunjuk dari bau itu?"

Sasori menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang aneh.." Ia mebaringkan tengkuknya. Akhir-akhir ini memang ada penemuan aneh namun bukan di kamar Sakura, melainkan di dapur. Yah, bau amis darah tercium kuat di tempat pemasakan mereka.

"Sesuatu yang aneh?"

Pemuda itu beranjak— meninggalkan sandarannya dari sofa. "Bau darah dari dalam dapur, tapi baunya hanya tercium sekilas. Saat aku menggeledah tidak satupun aku menemukan apa-apa. Aku rasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, mungkin ini menyangkut Sakura."

Kizashi mejemakan mata lalu memijit pelipis. "Jangan bilang ada korban lagi diantara kita.." Racaunnya membuat Sasori tampak marah.

"Aku akan mengawasi adikku, camkan itu Ayah." Kemudian pria muda itu beranjak.

Selalu dan selalu begini, Sasori begitu _sensitive_ bila membahas soal Sakura. Dia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu, dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi gadis kecilnya. Cukup sudah Sasori kehilangan Ibu, kali ini tak akan ia biarkan sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaahhh... Naruto-kun..."

Perkumpulan para siswi membuat heboh lapangan basket yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan team sekolah mereka. Ini hanya latihan, namun pesona seorang Naruto Namikaze tak dapat dituaikan hanya dengan pekikan histeris. Mereka semua ingin menyerbu masuk ke lapangan, lalu memeluk erat tubuh sexy sang idola. Menyenangkan sekali jika bisa melalukan itu.

Gaara dibut blank ketika melihat gerakan cepat Naruto membawa lari bola, kemudia dia melompat tinggi seperti tanpa beban memasukan basket ke dalam ring. Para wanita semakin histeris, lain halnya dengan Sakura yang tampak tak senang. Kedua matanya menyipit, menatap tajam Naruto dari kejauhan —tempatnya duduk menjadi penonton.

Bibir mungil gadis itu bergerak pelan, melihatnya Naruto langsung tahu kalimat apa yang dia lontarkan _._

 _"Baka."_

Pria di sana nyengir, membuat Sakura mendengus karenanya. Tentu saja dia mempunya banyak _fansgirl_ yang akan menjerit histeris bila melihatnya menguasai lapangan dan bola, secara Naruto adalah karakter terkuat di team mereka. Laki-laki itu cepat, lompatannya juga tinggi, dan paras rupawannya yang menjadi salah satu daya tarik utama untuk memikat kaum hawa. Dia memiliki banyak kelebihan, dan sedikit mempunyai kekurangan yang hanya Sakura sendiri mengetahuinya.

"E-ehh.." Naruto terkejut ketika lengannya di tangkap oleh seseorang. Si pelaku memeluk lengannya dengan erat, dan bertingkah centil padanya. "Hey, kau mengagetkanku saja tahu." Ujarnya agak kesal. Tentu saja ia kaget, secara tiba-tiba saja gadis pirang itu memasuki lapangan dan langsung menyambarnya. Pria itu memang sempat kaget, namun tak sedikitpun detak jantungnya terdengar.

Ino mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari bahwa detak jantung Naruto tidak ada. Masa bodoh, yang pasti saat ini ia dapat memeluk Naruto.

"Hmm, aku suka wangi tubuhmu.."

Sakura berdesis geram menyaksikan adegan di tengah lapangan sana. "Menyebalkan." Umpatnya sembari menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Kelakuan mereka membuat mata sakit, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat sial tersebut. Beginilah, jika memasuki lapangan basket Sakura selalu dibuat kesal dengan perlakuan wanita-wanita centil itu. Mereka gemar sekali turun ke lapangan hanya untuk memeluk lelaki itu.

Menyadari gadis di sana hendak meninggalkan lapangan, Naruto mendorong pelan Ino darinya lalu berlari menghampiri Sakura setelah berhasil melepaskan diri. "Pinky, tunggu aku.." Dia menghiraukan panggilan tersebut, namun Naruto tak menyerah begitu saja.

Ino menggembungkan pipi dengan kesal. "Apa hebatnya si jidat itu coba?"

Naruto merarik pinggang Sakura, lalu ikut melangkah bersamanya. "Kau mau kemana?" Ia meliriknya.

"Ke tempat yang tidak dapat kau datangi.." Balas gadis itu ketus.

Pria itu menadahkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata. "Aku tahu kau marah kerana cemburu, tapi percayalah cintaku hanya untuk dirimi seor— aww!" Sakura mencubit pingganya sekilas, ia mengaduh kerana itu. "Sakit."

"Jangan menggombal.." Naruto menyunkan bibir, diam-diam Sakura tersenyum. "Sadarlah Naruto, tadi itu kau bermain curang." Ia bersedekap di dada, namun tetap tak menghentikan langkah. Naruto terus mengikutinya, bahkan sambil merangkul pinggangnya.

"Curang?"

Sakura melirik pira disebelahnya. "Kalian cuma berlatih lalu kenapa kau menggunakan kekuatanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat teman-temanmu?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "Untuk apa kasihan, aku kan melakukannya agar terlihat keren di depanmu." Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan lagak sok polos. "Lagipula itu bukan kekuatan, tapi bawaan dari diriku." Jujur sekali ia mengatakannya.

"Baka, mana ada manusia bisa seperti dirimu. Jika kau terus begitu orang-orang akan curiga.."

Kepala pirang Naruto berputar ke arah Sakura sepenuhnya. "Nee, jangan cemas begitu. Aku tahu batasanku, dan aku juga ingat jati diriku."

Wajah Sakura berjengit. "Aku tidak mencemaskanmu." Naruto menatapnya dengan mata nakal. "A-apa yang kau lihat!?" Pria itu malah menyringai. Dia menghentikan langkah mereka, lalu merunduk mendekati wajahnya. Sakura gelagapan dengan pipi memerah.

"Nee, aku suka kemunafikanmu." Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura untuk menahan wajah cantik itu agar tak berpaling. Jika malu Sakura akan memalingkan muka, begitulah cara dia menghindar. Kebiasaan buruk Naruto yang gemar menggoda Sakura di tempat terbuka yang dapat disaksikan oleh banyak orang. Dia seperti tidak punya urat malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tepp!**

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. "Kau sedang apa?" Kedua matanya membulat. Suara itu! Buru-buru ia melilit tubuh telanjangnya menggunakan selimut tidur, lalu berdiri jauh di pojokan meja rias. Lagi-lagi pria itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sakura pikir dia memang sengaja datang di sore hari agar bisa melihatnya baru selesai mandi. Saat naik dari kamar mandi otomatis tubuhnya telanjang bulat.

"Pirang bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau cari mati." Naruto terkekeh geli mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia tahu kakak gadis itu seorang pemburu mahluk seperti dirinya, namun apalah dayanya bila cinta yang menuntun dan membawanya ke tempat ini. Neraka sekali pun sanggup ia datangi demi Sakura.

"Aku datang hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keluar." Tutur pria itu sembari memojokan Sakura diantara dinding tembok dan dirinya.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, kau bisa mengataknnya melalui ponsel." Naruto mengangkat bahu pertanda acuh. Sakura memukul pelan dada lebarnya. "Baka, sekali saja jangan melakukan tindakan gila. Kau membuatku sangat kerepotan bila sedang mencemaskan dirimu." Dia malah terkekeh geli, membuatnya mendengus sebal.

"Emm.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau telanjang?"

Sakura menutup mata Naruto. "Jangan di lihat!" Ia gelagapan. Ini sangat memalukan. Untuk kali ini Naruto berhasil datang tepat saat ia baru selesai mandi. Biasanya dia terlambat beberapa menit, yang pasti setelah ia mengenakan baju lengkap.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihat sementara kau memakai pelindung." Tangan Naruto bergerak nakal melingkari bagian pinggang Sakura. "Kalau kau buka mataku maka hanya sebagian dadamu yang bisa aku lihat." Spontan sekali dia berbicara. Begitulah seorang Naruto Namikaze, dan sudah biasa bagi Sakura.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, dasar mesum."

Naruto menyeringai. Dengan begitu perlahannya ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menutup matanya, lalu menggenggamnya setelah menjauhkan tangan mulus tersebut dari wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu, kecuali kau sendiri yang memintanya padaku." Ia mengecup jemari lentik milik gadis itu. "Aku datang dengan niat baik.." Lagi-lagi tatapan dari sepasang mata merah itu. Bola mata yang mampu menghipnotis Sakura. "Tidak untuk menyakitimu." Sejujurnya, Sakura lebih menyukai mata merah tajam itu dari pada warna biru yang biasanya. Mata merah begitu kontras dengan Naruto sehingga membuatnya terlihat sexy.

"Jangan curang.."

"Sudah terlanjur." Sakura menjilat bibir sesaat. "Kau suka mata ini bukan?" Naruto menyeringai melihat perubahan dalam diri gadis itu. "Dan aku juga menyukainya." Sakura menarik bajunya lalu meraub bibir merahnya. Dia melumatnya begitu rakus, hingga tak mengizinkan Naruto mendominasi.

Beberapa menit keduanya saling membalas pagutan, sebelum kemudian Naruto yang lebih dulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun belum sempat berjarak jauh, Sakura menarik cepat tengkuk Naruto dengan kedua tangan dan kembali melumatnya. Dia bahkan menghiraukan selimut yang memilit tubuh mulusnya jatuh teronggok di kaki, dan memilih menikmati bibir manis Naruto dengan tubuh telanjangnya.

Percaya atau tidak, gadis itu benar-benar telanjang saat ini. Seluruh tubuhnya diperlihatkan secara cuma-cuma, yang membuat seringai mesum bertengger di wajah pucat Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu menang banyak kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menggeram melihat mahluk pucat itu menyeringai. "Khee.. menghadapi keberan begitu sakit, dan kau akan mengalaminya kelak." Apakah itu sebuah kutukan lagi? Kutukan yang tak berdampak apa-apa padanya. Hanya sebuah untaian kata mana mungkin bisa berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Mereka bukanlah mahluk suci seperti bayi, mereka adalah mahluk kotor penghisap darah yang amat dibenci oleh Tuhan. Dengan memilih hidup abadi maka mereka telah menentang Tuhan.

"Terkutuklah kau mahluk kotor."

Vampire bermata kelam itu tertawa— meremehkan. "Haahaha, mahluk kotor katamu?" Ia memegang perut, menahan sesuatu yang menggelitik di sana. Sungguh, perkataan manusia dihadapnnya ini lucu sekali untuk diabaikan. "Cih, dasar manusia tidak sadar diri." Tatapannya menajam, dan menggatikan posisi manik _onyx_ tadi dengan bola mata merah khas kaum mereka. "Kalian memang bodoh. MAHLUK LEMAH TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Sasori menodongkan pistol di depan wajah vampire di sana. Bukannya takut, dia malah menampilkan seringai menang yang membuat Sasori geram melihatnya. Kizashi tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh vampire itu, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya berfikir keras. Saat ini pikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu orang, yaitu Sakura.

"Nee, sebelum membunuhku kalian harus melihat ini lebih dulu.." Sai berbalik membelakangi Sasori dan Kizashi. "Mari kita bermain kucing-kucingan." Ujarnya kemudian melesat gesit meninggalkan kedua pemburu tersebut. Sasori bahkan tak menyadari bahwa targetnya telah melarikan diri, bila tidak karena Kizashi yang menyadarkan maka kali ini ia akan kehilangan mahluk itu. Mereka tidak boleh lolos.

"KUSO!"

"Khekhekhe.." Sai tertawa sembari menoleh ke belakang, menatap mereka yang sedang mengejarnya. Ia sengaja memperlambat lari agar para pemburu itu tak kehilangan jejaknya. "Ayo tangkap aku anak-anak."

 **DORR!**

1 tembakan meleset tak mengenai Sai. Cara dia menghindar begitu cepat, hingga peluru milik Sasori salah mengenai sasaran. "Peluruku terbuang sia-sia." Ia mengumpat seraya memasukan kembali sebatang peluru bermantra ke dalam pistol. Kizashi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, senjatanya telah habis dibuat oleh vampire itu. Kali ini mereka mendapat lawan yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Cukup tangguh untuk dikalahkan dalam waktu singkat.

Sai mendarat di atas ranting pohon raksasa, berhenti di sana dengan seringai menyebalkan. "Alihkan pandanganmu dariku!" Agak melantangkan suara ia memerintahkan Sasori untuk memalingkan wajah. Sembari tersenyum licik Sai mengarahkan telunjuknya ke samping, tepat di tepi hutan yang terdapat danau di sana.

Sasori menoleh. Terdiam beberapa saat untuk memastikan orang di sana, dan selanjutnya kedua matanya membulat lebar setelah menyadarinya.

"HAAHAAHAAA..." Sai tertawa keras, menertawakan kebodohan Sasori yang ia maksud. "DASAR MANUSIA BODOH!" Sementara laki-laki muda itu sedang menggeram menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. Dia mengepalkan tangan hingga buku jemarinya memutih.

"Dia masih hidup."

"Kau membawaku ke hutan." Sakura membaringkan kepala merah mudanya di bahu Naruto. Menikmati keindahan alam bersama Naruto disebelahnya.

"Hutan dari mana, ini 'kan danau.." Gadis itu mendengus. Ia tahu Naruto hanya berpura-pura bodoh dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ini memang danau, tapi danau yang terletak di tengah hutan dan jauh dari pemukiman warga. Yang jelas tempat ini tidak akan diketahui oleh Kakak dan Ayahnya. Pasti saat ini mereka berdua sedang berkeliaran mencari target di tempat lain. Lagi pula kedua pria itu tidak akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Ini baru lepas senja, jadi ia dan Naruto masih memiliki waktu untuk bersama.

Namun sepertinya tidak begitu, kali ini mereka ketahuan — lagi. Bila sudah begini mana mungkin ada kata ampun untuk Naruto.

"SAKURA!"

Mata Sakura membulat mendengar panggilan keras tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Sasori. "Naruto, cepat kau pergi.." Ia menggenggam erat tangan dingin lelaki pirang itu, lalu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca. "Selamatkan dirimu." Akan sangat berbahaya karena ini adalah yang kedua kalinya mereka ketahuan. Selama ini Sasori berfikir bahwa Naruto telah mati, hanya itu yang Sakura tahu.

"T-tap—"

"CEPAT PERGI!" Sakura mendorong Naruto, setelah itu ia berlari mengejar Sasori. Mau tidak mau Naruto terpaksa melarikan diri, walau pada kenyataanya ia ingin sekali menghadapi Sasori dan bersimpuh di kedua kakinya sambil mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Sakura. Masalahnya Sasori orang yang tidak mudah peka, untuk itu Sakura menyuruh Naruto melarikan diri karena dia tahu dan hapal bagaimana watak kakaknya itu.

"BRENGSEK, TIDAK AKAN KULEPASKAN KAU!"

Sakura menahan tangan Sasori. "Tidak Nii-chan, jangan sakiti Naruto." Pria itu menyentak tangannya, melepaskan pegangan tersebut.

"Pulang!" Gadis itu menggeleng, menolak untuk pulang. "Pulang kataku!" Nada Sasori mulai meninggi, membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar karenanya.

"A-aku tidak akan p-pu—"

"PULANG!" Nyaris menampar pipi Sakura, namun Sasori berusaha menahan diri agar tak menyakiti sang adik. "Jika kau tidak mau pulang juga, maka jangan salahkan aku bila mahluk itu habis menjadi debu." Ia menyeringai keji. Bibir Sakura bergetar karena menahan tangis.

Kizashi menarik Sakura, lalu membopongnya dan membawanya pergi. "Aku akan mengurus adikmu." Ujarnya dari beberapa langkah. Sasori menangguk, kemudian melanjutkan pengejaran Naruto.

"A-ayah, aku mohon jangan sakiti Naruto.." Kizashi menunduk sedih. "Hiks hiks, jangan lakukan itu." Tak ia sangka ternyata selama ini Sakura berbohong kepada mereka. Gadis itu hidup dalam kebohongan dengan cara mencintai mahluk penghisap darah.

Dulu Sasori pernah membunuh Naruto, namun rupanya laki-laki itu dapat selamat dari kematian. Padahal peluru milik Sasori menembus tepat mengenai jantungnya, tapi entah bagaimana dia bisa selamat.

Sai mendarat dihapadan Kizashi, menghalangi jalan pria setengah baya itu sembari menyeringai. "Mari kita selesaikan, Tuan."

Kizashi menurunkan Sakura. "Sementara aku membereskan mahluk keparat ini, kau pulanglah lewat jalan tembus.." Sakura melangkah mundur, bergidik ngeri melihat mahluk pucat itu. Dia sangat berbeda dari Naruto.

"CEPAT!"

Sakura mengangguk mematuhi perintah dari sang Ayah. Ia berlari menyusuri hutan, namun berlawan arah dari tujuan Kizashi. Jalan tembus untuk keluar dari hutan ini ada disebelah barat, tak sejalan dengan tujuan ke rumahnya. Terlalu berbahaya untuk Sakura bila dia melewati jalan utama.

"Ayah, maafkan aku." Sakura menyeka air matanya.

 **DORRR!**

Suara tembakan dari arah samping sangat mengejutkan Sakura. Tidak, suara itu bukan berasal dari tempat Kizashi melainkan dari tempat dimana ia menyuruh Naruto lari. "N-naruto..." Apakah dia tertembak? Apakah peluru bermantra itu membus tubuhnya? Sakura kalut, dan memutuskan untuk tidak memenuhi amanah dari sang Ayah.

Dia berlari menyusuri jalanan hutan sembari menangis. "Tidak, jangan sakiti Naruto." Ia meracau disepanjang jalan, dan sesekali menyeka wajah menggunakan lengan baju. Wajah pucatnya basah oleh air mata.

 **BRUKHH!**

Sasori menyeringai lalu berlari ke depan untuk melihat Naruto, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara raungan keras dari arah yang berlawanan. "Ayah.." Segera ia meninggalkan Naruto tanpa melihat keadaan dia dibalik semak, bahkan juga tak menyadari keberadaan Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik batang pohon raksasa.

Setelah memastikan Sasori benar-benar telah pergi, Sakura menampakan diri dan langsung berlari ke tempat Naruto terjatuh tadi.

"Ughh—"

Gadis itu tersentak ketika mendengar rintihan pelan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia menatap ke arah samping, dan mendapati punggung lebar dari balik batang pohon. Tidak salah lagi, yang di sana itu memang benar Naruto. Astaga, dia tertembak.

"Naruto..."

Lelaki itu memutar kepala. "Sakura." Sahutnya dari sana. Gadis itu segera menghampirinya. Dia terlihat begitu cemas, tampak jelas dari air muka yang ditampilkan olehnya. "Shh, ahh.." Naruto berdesis. Sakit dan panas sekali, tapi syukurlah tidak mengenai jantungnya. Bila hal itu sampai terjadi maka usai sudah hidupnya malam ini juga.

"Sayang, bagian mana yang terluka?" Sakura menyerang Naruto dengan kecemasan yang bertubi. "Ya Tuhan, kau pendarahan.." Dan sempat-sempatnya Naruto terkekeh geli di tengah menahan sakit. Sungguh lucu sekali gadis manis ini, mana mungkin vampire bisa pendarahan selayaknya manusia. Itu mustahil, mengingat darahlah yang mereka komsumi untuk bertahan hidup. Walau hanya darah hewan yang selama ini membantu Naruto.

"Arghh, lenganku.." Naruto menadahkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata dengan rapat. "Panas." Dengan segera Sakura menyobek kain baju bagian bawah, ia rentangkan panjang lalu melilitkannya di lengan Naruto yang berdarah. Begitu cekatannya dia membungkus lengan sang pria yang terluka karena tembakan.

 **Tess tess..**

Naruto tersadar dari rasa sakit yang menyiksanya ketika merasakan tetesan air mendarat di tangannya. Ia membuka mata dan menatap gadis merah muda dihadapannya. "Hey, kau menangis.." Ujarnya seraya menyeka air mata Sakura. "Jangan cemas, hanya beberapa menit luka ini akan pulih kembali." Ia tersenyum. Kulitnya memang cepat bekerja, terutama dalam hal pengeringan luka. Itulah kelebihan Naruto ketika terluka, namun tetap saja kelebihannya itu tak akan berarti apa-apa bila peluru milik Sasori berhasil menembus jantungnya.

"Baka.." Sakura tersedu. "Lain kali berhati-hatilah, aku bisa mati bila kehilangan dirimu." Tuturnya seraya menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya menggunakan lengan baju. Ia rela mengorbakan nyawa demi Naruto, karena itu bila Naruto tiada maka ia juga akan tiada.

Lelaki itu tertawa. "Aku suka melihatmu menangis karena mencemaskanku.." Sungguh ajaib, tiba-tiba ia tak lagi merasa kepanasan. Cinta Sakura mampu memulihkan luka Naruto dalam waktu singkat.

"Dengarkan bila aku sedang bicara.."

"Khekhe.. baiklah sayang." Sakura menarik Naruto lalu memeluknya. Ia menyelipkan batang hidungnya di leher dingin lelaki itu, membagi rasa cintanya kepada Naruto dengan cara tersebut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Yeah, aku tahu itu." Sakura memejamkan mata saat pelukannya mendapat balasan. Tubuh dingin Naruto menghangat dalam pelukannya, dan ini sangat luar biasa.

Begitu hebatnya kah cinta vampire?

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menghabisi dia?"

Sasori merangkul Kizashi, membantu sang Ayah untuk berdiri. "Tidak salah lagi, tadi tembakanku tepat mengenai jantungnya." Jawabnya seraya membantu Kizashi berjalan. Laki-laki itu sempat terkalahkan oleh vampire tadi, namun berkat kalung pelindung yang ia kenakan nyawanya gagal hilang di tangan mahluk kotor itu. Sebagai pemburu vampire yang handal tak mudah bagi para mahluk bermata merah itu untuk menghabisi mereka. Mayat hidup berambut hitam itulah yang tadi menjerit keras merasakan panas tanpa api yang menyiksa tubuhnya.

"Ayah, bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Lagi-lagi mereka berhasil membunuh vampire, bahkan 2 sekaligus. Ini adalah malam keberuntungan mereka..

Wajah coklat Kizashi berjengit. Terhempas kuat di akar pohon meninggalkan goresan panjang dipergelangan tangannya, dan rasanya begitu perih. "Shh, tadi aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan. Aku rasa anak itu sudah sampai di rumah."

"Kuharap kau benar, Ayah.." Keduanya bersama-sama meninggalkan hutan. Tadi itu pertarungan yang cukup sengit, Naruto adalah vampire paling tersulit untuk dilenyapkan. Sial, bagaimana bisa adiknya terpikat dengan mahluk biadab itu. Entah seperti apa kisah perjalanan cinta mereka dulu. Sasori tak sudi memikirkannya, itu sangat menjijikan. Sama seperti masa lalunya yang juga menjinjikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori menghembuskan nafas. "Jadi ini yang membuat bau mahluk itu bersarang di kamarmu." Ia bergumam pelan seraya membelai lembut surai _soft pink_ milik sang adik. "Bahkan bau itu juga menguar dari dalam dirimu.." Sungguh, ia paling malas mengatakan bahwa bau tubuh Sakura sama dengan mahluk pirang itu. "Kau itu adik durhaka, tapi aku tetap menyayangimu." Pria merah itu menunduk, lalu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di dahi lebar Sakura sebelum pergi dari kamar tersebut.

Dia berhenti di muka pintu, dan berdiri di sana sambil menatap Sakura yang tengah terlelap. "Tidur yang nyeyak, saat bangun besok aku harap kau bisa melupakan mahluk itu." Sebegitu berharapnya meminta, kemudian Sasori menutup pintu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar sang adik.

 **Klekk!**

Setelah mengunci pintu dari dalam kemudian Naruto menghampiri ranjang di mana kini Sakura sedang memejamkan mata. Ketika tiba ia duduk di tepi ranjang _quen size_ tersebut. Sakura membuka mata, lalu tersenyum menatap Naruto. Ia bangun dan duduk dihadapan lelaki pirang itu.

"Ehh, lukamu sudah pulih.." Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan gadis itu memeriksa lengannya. "Emm, cepat sekali." Dia menggaruk pipinya tak gatal, merasa heran dengan Naruto yang begitu cepat memulihkan luka sendiri. Jika dipikirkan luka tembakan tadi parah juga.

Dahi Naruto berkerut melihat wajah cantik Sakura bertekuk. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya seraya menyentuh dagu gadis itu, dan membawa pandangan tersebut padanya. Ia tertegun mendapati sepasang mata merah tengah menatap sendu ke arahnya. "Kau menginginkan itu?" Dia mengangguk lemah.

Sakura menjijlat bibir. Naruto menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang, lalu menarik Sakura untuk memeluknya. "Nikmatilah sampai kau puas." Bisiknya di telinga gadis itu, sebelum kemudian ia berdesis saat empat pasang taring mungil menembus kulit lehernya. Selang beberapa detik waktu berlalu, darah Naruto tersedot keluar dan mengaliri tenggoran Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua mata saat merasakan betapa manis dan segarnya darah milik Naruto. Inilah makanan ternikmat yang pernah ia temukan dalam sepanjang hidup.

Percaya atau tidak, beberapa bulan yang lalu Sakura tewas tertembak karena melindungi Naruto dari peluru milik Sasori. Tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi maka Naruto memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sakura seperti dirinya, alasannya karena ia tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa gadis merah muda itu.

Pada saat itu Sasori dengan lalainya meninggalkan mereka, dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa telah membunuh sang adik menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Pantas saja dia disebut MANUSIA BODOH. Buta akan ambisi membuatnya hilang akal, dan sampai kini dia masih belum mengetahui jati diri Sakura yang sebenarnya. Jika bukan karena Naruto sudah lama Sakura Haruno dimakamkan, dan tanpa bantuan Naruto sudah lama pula jati diri Sakura terkuak. Bersyukur kedua pria gadis itu jarang berada di rumah, bahkan makan pun mereka masing-masing.

Untuk bisa membuat Sakura berkeliaran bebas saat siang hari, Naruto telah memberi gadis itu sebuah jimat yang sama seperti miliknya. Kalung bermata cerah dengan warna biru— sebiru langit dan secerah warna air laut. Mereka saling mengorbankan diri agar selalu bersama, seperti Sakura yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelamatkan Naruto. Jika tidak karena Sakura sosok Naruto sudah lama menjadi tumpukan debu. Tembakan Sasori pada saat itu tepat mengarah pada jantung Naruto bila saja Sakura tidak cepat menjadikan dirinya sebagai temeng.

Pengorbanan yang begitu besar..

Sakura membuka mulut, lalu mencabut taring pendeknya dari kulit leher Naruto. Pria itu selalu ada di kala ia butuh, bahkan saat tengah malam sekali pun. Naruto bertanggung jawab penuh atas Sakura, terutama makanan gadis itu. Dia tidak bisa menelan darah hewan atau pun darah manusia, hanya darah miliknya yang bisa membatu Sakura bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

Sakura adalah jenis vampire berbeda dari yang pernah ada, dia tipe vampire manja yang hanya menginginkan satu orang dalam hidupnya. Yaitu seseorang yang dia cintai.

"Mau apa lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku ingin dirimu.." Ia berbisik halus dengan nada seduktif sembari menatap Naruto. Pipi mulus memerah, dan wajah cantiknya terlihat begitu sendu. Lagi-lagi wajah sendu untuk menggoda Naruto. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa menolak? Sakura memiliki kelebihan, terutama dalam hal memikat dirinya.

Naruto menuntun Sakura untuk berbaring. Ia menyeringai. "Mendesahnya pelan-pelan saja.." Lagi-lagi perutnya mendapat hadiah cubitan. Ia meringis sembari menatap gadis di bawah kungkungannya itu. Sudah biasa. Dicubit seperti ini sudah biasa bagi Naruto. "Baiklah, aku rasa hidupku akan terasa hampa bila tak mendapat cubitan darimu."

Sakura mendengus geli. "Baka." Naruto tertawa pelan, lalu menautkan kening mereka. Gadis itu memijat tengkuknya seraya memperlihatkan tatapan nakal. "Ashiteru.." Kemudian ia menarik tenguk sang pria, dan meraub bibir merahnya. Kali ini ciuman Sakura terkesan rakus dan penuh tuntutan, Naruto mencoba mengimbangi ciuman liar tersebut. Tunggulah saat ia mendominasi.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, selama ini Sasori telah tertipu mentah-metah. Sang adik yang begitu dia sayangi dan di jaga segenap jiwa telah lama berubah menjadi mahluk penghisap yang telah merenggut hatinya. Mereka hidup dalam kebongan. Kutukan dari para vampire yang tak berdosa telah merasuk ke dalam kehidupan Kizashi dan Sasori.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Emmm.. btw, scene mana yg kalian suka dalam fanfic ini? #Lirik_keatas


End file.
